I love you too
by Nananah
Summary: I meant it when I said those three words. 2x1 , Fluff.


Title : I love you too.  
Author : Nananah!  
Pairings and Warnings (If any) : 2x1 , Mild fluff.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

Summary : I meant it when I said I love you.

-

The rain poured down on his lean body , drenching his clothes and soaking his whole body. It was cold but the cold barely registered in his mind as his thoughts played back the scene moments ago.

They were both lying contently on the bed when Heero had muttered a brief ' I love you.' Duo was appalled. He had jolted awake and had stared long and hard at Heero whom on the other hand had not realised that he had spoke his mind in the spur of the moment.

When he did realise it though , he could only mumble a soft apology and had gathered his clothes. Without a word , he was already out the door into the pouring rain.

He didn't know what had came over him when he had muttered those three words but he had meant it. When Duo could only stare at him , he had felt hurt. He wasn't used to having so many emotions at one time and could only do one thing which was to get away from Duo. He hadn't gave the rain a consideration. All he needed now was to walk. He needed to clear his mind and walking helped so he walked.

At one point , Heero had finally felt tired from walking and had just walked back to his empty apartment. Before that , he was living at Duo's place. Heero unlocked the door and walked straight to his bedroom and collapsed into the single bed with his wet clothes.

Nightmares often plagued the Pilots and they could not do anything. It would hurt them time and time again. However , whenever he was with Duo , the nightmares seemed to lessen and slowly fade away. They still came but at that time , he was always comforted by Duo's warmth and presence beside him. Now , he was alone.

Memories of the war came flooding back to him , accusing him and mocking him in the form of nightmares. He awoke roughly in the still night when the rain had stopped. It was cold and there was no one to comfort him this time. He could only do what he used to do in the past when he was alone. He curled himself into a ball and let the tears fall. No matter how old he got , the nightmares always got to him.

In the past when he was attacked by the nightmares and woke up screaming , there was absolutely no one there for him. He would stare the ceiling and glance at the pen knife beside him longingly but there was always a small voice that wouldn't allow it. Not just yet. He would gather warmth by curling into a ball and letting it out. On other occasions , he would just stay awake the whole night , refusing to fall asleep for fear of the nightmares that often plague him.

When Heero woke up again the next day , he was greeted by a throbbing headache. He felt cold but the sunlight that poured through the windows said otherwise. It was too bright and it hurt his eyes. Groaning , he placed a hand on his own forehead. He knew it. It was a fever. He had a job to do today. He sat up and placed a hand against his head in a weak attempt to still the sharp throbs. The room spun around him and he had to shut his eyes several times to make it stop. Slowly , he made his way to the kitchen.

The thermometer beeped. Taking it out of his mouth , he noted the high temperature. He groaned and gulped down the medicines. He made a call to notify the workplace that he would not be able to come to work that day. After taking one last look around him and making sure that all is well in his apartment , he made his way back into bed.

The nightmares haunted him yet again. This time , intensified by the power of his fever. He heard the screams and the cries of agony of those that had died because of him. No matter how much he tossed and turned , he could not break out of the nightmare until he felt a damp cloth on his forehead. The cool cloth on his warm skin had somehow made the nightmare stop abruptly and Heero soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

He was vaguely aware of another hand interlocking with his and had slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side and saw Duo , his head resting on his arms with one hand interlocking with his. He had fallen asleep on his bed. At that very moment , Heero felt a small smile escape his lips and he could only wish that his feelings were returned.

As he slowly sank back into sleep , he heard the boy beside him mumble in his sleep. It was soft but distinct and Heero had heard it all too clearly in the silent night.

"I love you too."

End.

Thank You for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Your review would be greatly appreciated. (:

Yours Truly,  
Nananah!


End file.
